Galbatorix's Shruikan
by Hailie Jade S
Summary: Two really short stories about Galbatorix.
1. Shallara

**"Galbatorix's Shruikan"**

**by Hailie Jade S**

**Rating: **T just for safety. It's the only rating that really allows violence. Nothing's bad.

**Summary:** Two really short stories about Galbatorix.

**_Disclaimer: If I owned _Eragon_, they would be much better stories. Just kidding._**

**Author's Notes: Welcome to what is probably the most pathetic story ever to grace the Eragon section. These are two short (very short) stories about Galbatorix. I'm not an Eragon expert, so feel free to tell me if I got something - or a lot of things - wrong. This is all just my interpretation.**

**

* * *

**_Galbatorix was thinking. It didn't make him happy. Because he was thinking about that day again. The day. That day that had torn his whole life in two. He always tried not to remember it, but sometimes, like today, it would surface against his will. Finally, he gave in, to see the day like it was yesterday…_

* * *

Shallara twisted around her scaly neck so she could look at her Rider.

_Are we ready to go yet, Little One?_ she asked him.

"Almost, Shallara," Chenran replied, packing a few more things into his travel sacks. More food and drink. Should he bring his sword, in case there was trouble? No, if he needed to protect himself, he had magic. And Shallara.

_Now are we ready?_ Shallara asked impatiently.

"Yes," Chenran said. He hooked the pack onto her saddle, then climbed on himself. He twisted his hips, automatically making sure that the saddle was secure. "OK, Shall, let's go!"

As the beautiful purple dragon took off, a bright smile of utter joy crossed Chenran's face. The wind whipped through his hair, and he leaned back to give a whoop of happiness.

_Come, my friend! _Shallara cried._ Join me!_

So Chenran found her mind. Then, her wings were his. He felt the wind rush over them, felt his heavy scaly body fly effortlessly above the land. Shallara-Chenran dipped one wing, careening off to the side, nearly turning over. The bellow of joy that poured out of their mouth was half-human, half-dragon, pure ecstasy.

Soon, they came to the place that they were going to. Chenran reluctantly extracted his mind from Shallara's as she landed lightly. Chenran dismounted, pulling off his packs. He spread the blanket across the ground, putting out his food. Shallara curled her enormous bulk more or less around the picnic blanket as Chenran began to eat.

_How can you eat such meatless food?_ she asked him. _It is all green. Green!_

"I'm not a dragon," Chenran said, amused.

_But how?_

"I don't know," Chenran replied, shrugging. "How can you not?"

To that, she had no reply. Chenran chuckled and took a large bite of his food.

_CHENRAN!_ Shallara suddenly bellowed. She reared up, wings flaring fantastically in the air. _CHENRAN! URGALS!_

Chenran clambered to his feet, heart pounding. He swung onto Shallara's neck. "Let's go, Shallara!" he cried. He didn't have his weapons, and his magic skills weren't yet fully developed. Especially if there were many Urgals. And they didn't often travel in small numbers.

Shallara tensed her hind legs, ready to spring into the air, when she gave a roar of agony. Chenran could feel as the arrows pierced her wings. He gave a yell of pain and anger. He immediately pulled every spell he could think of to mind.

"_Brisingr_!" he shouted, aiming his palm at the one Urgal he could see so far. It fell, crying out. But then, at least thirty more rushed around Shallara's flanks. Arrows shot at her, attacking her soft wings and rattling her scales. She bellowed angrily, lashing out with her forelegs, taking out a couple Urgals. This only angered the rest, and another volley of arrows rained down.

Chenran was dodging and blocking as best he could the arrows directed at him. Whenever he could, he would try to inflict some soft of damage on the beasts they were fighting. But it was clear that he and Shallara were losing. More and more Urgals were coming. At least fifty surrounded the dragon and Rider.

Finally, Chenran realized that they could not win. Shallara was in no shape to fly, her wings shredded. He needed to get rid of the Urgals! Needed to! So, he searched his mind, until the word burst to his lips.

"_Hÿcâthén_!"

A blast of incredible purple light filled the area. Chenran felt himself shake at the amount of power he had invoked. Where had that word come from? He didn't know that word.And then… All the Urgals fell, dead! Galbatorix gave a roar of triumph!

"Shallara! I got them!" he cried. "They're dead! We're OK!"

But then, all his hopes and dreams fell apart.

_You did not only get them,_ she whispered.

"What? What? Shallara!" he shouted. "Shallara, what's wrong? SHALLARA!"

She gave one great shudder, then fell over, dead.

* * *

**In case you're confused, I'm saying that Galbatorix doesn't use the original ancient language, but his own twisted one.**

**So, the next (final) chapter will be about how Galbatorix got Shruikan.**


	2. Shruikan

**"Galbatorix's Shruikan"**

**by Hailie Jade**

_Chapter Two - Shruikan_

**A/Ns: This is the second and final part of my really bad story. Same as before - I probably got a lot wrong, so please don't hesitate to tell me via review. In fact, please just review, period.**

**

* * *

**_Galbatorix was remembering again. Again, it upset him. He glared at his sword, hanging on the wall. It was black, midnight black, Shruikan black. Shruikan. Galbatorix remembered the day, too well... _

* * *

He tore, grief-maddened, through anything in his way. Whether he was on a prairie or in the woods, he couldn't tell. He was blind, agony searing through every fiber of his being. He couldn't take it, he couldn't live like this, SHALLARA WAS GONE!

He finally stopped, falling to his knees, ragged sobs racking his thin frame. What was going on? His head was spinning. He couldn't see, couldn't think, couldn't imagine what was happening to him. A fresh wail burst from his mouth.

Just then, a smallish black dragon wheeled down. His name was Frendai, and his Rider was Lumnan. Lumnan climbed quickly down from Frendai. He hastened to Chenran, worried for his fellow Rider. Chenran wasn't even aware of him. _Shallara, Shallara, Shallara, where are you? You're gone, I can't find you, YOU'RE GONE!_

"Chenran?"

The soft, scared voice made something snap inside of Chenran. He leapt to his feet, tear streaked face contorted in fury. "_Never. Call. Me. That._"

"It-it's your name," Lumnan said, even more confused. "Chenran… Chenran, where's Shallara?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Chenran roared.

"Why not?" Lumnan took a frightened step back. "Are-are you – what's going on?"

"THAT WAS MY NAME WHEN _SHE_ WAS HERE!" With those words, Chenran collapsed into a heap, shaking and rattling. Lumnan scurried back to Frendai.

"Chenran," he said, his voice shaking with fear. "I-I'm going to get help."

"_No_."

Surprised that Chenran had spoken, Lumnan stopped mounting. "Why not? You're not well –"

"_You're not going anywhere_." Chenran's face had split into a maniacal grin. His eyes were wild and not as sane as they should have been.

"Ch-Ch…" Lumnan stammered. "What are you –!"

Again, a word burst to Chenran's lips, unbidden. He had never heard it before, and yet he knew what it was, what it would do. And he delighted in it. "_Caçâsreíth_," he whispered in a low, cruel voice.

Frendai gave a bellow, and swung his head around, trying to protect his Rider. But the flash of light came anyway, and Lumnan, screaming, fell to the ground. Chenran walked slowly forward, every part of him pulsing, throbbing, every sense heightened, everything illuminated. His strange grin was still plastered on. Frendai began to rear back, striking out with his fearsome claws, but Chenran just murmured, "Do you want the same as he got?"

Warily, Frendai dropped back onto all fours. He cast one last nervous look toward Chenran, then immediately turned his attention to his fallen Rider. He made a low, anxious sound. Chenran watched. He felt amused. No, that wasn't right. He didn't feel at all. He felt only emptiness.

The emptiness inside of him was fascinating. He ignored the dragon and dying Rider, choosing to examine himself, instead. He was sensing everything, and yet there was nothing within him. It was so odd. As though someone had cut off his arm, and he was feeling nothing. A part of him _had_ been removed, he realized detachedly. Shallara. His Shallara. He pushed away thoughts of her. What was going on? Why did he feel this way?

Suddenly, Frendai emitted the most terrible sound ever heard by human ears. He screamed, throwing his head back, vibrating with the intensity of his call. Lumnan flopped to the ground, as Frendai pulled away the foreleg that had been supporting him. Lumnan was dead.

_I killed him. Killed him like I killed the Urgals._

_Like I killed Shallara._

He had killed his own dragon, and was about to have caused another to die. No! Frendai wasn't going anywhere. Chenran's lip curled maliciously. He stretched out one hand, the glint in his wild eyes flashing. Frendai paused in his death keen, frozen in terror by the murder, the ex-Rider.

"_Ensä mraríê, fèlka zhãïnck, Cáyséthal,_" Chenran began to murmur. The words were dark and powerful, he knew. He knew what he could do with them.

He was not Chenran now. He was Galbatorix, great king. He grabbed Frendai's head, still chanting in his new language.

_You are Shruikan. And you are now mine._

With two final syllables, Galbatorix was done, and he flung back his head with a deep, terrible laugh.

When he lowered his head again, his eyes flashed red. He was different, and before he was done, the world would be, too.


End file.
